Timidity (Unchained)
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Five years after leaving Hogwarts, Rose and Scorpius are at a party. Firewhisky is flowing freely, people are declaring things they have never done and corridors are being used in unconventional ways. Written for the 2012 HP Intoxicated Fic Exchange at LJ.


**Written for the HP Intoxicated Fic Exchange on Livejournal as a gift for mihnn.**

**Title:** Timidity (Unchained)  
**Author:** lyre_flowers on LJ / Anna Scathach on FFN  
**Pairing(s)/character(s):** Rose/Scorpius  
**Rating:** Mature.  
**Word count:** 2220 words.  
**Summary:** Five years after leaving Hogwarts, Rose and Scorpius are at a party. Firewhisky is flowing freely, people are declaring things they have never done and corridors are being used in unconventional ways.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to the usual people as well as out great mod, knowmefirst. I hope you enjoy this, mihnn - happy intoxication!

* * *

**Timidity (Unchained)**

"Never have I ever fantasised about Professor Weasley."

Rose groaned loudly. "Really? You'd think that five years out of school would have provided us with different topics."

Scorpius grinned. "Especially if said Professor Weasley is your favourite uncle's girlfriend and you don't like to think about him doing anything remotely sexual?"

She snorted. "That, too."

Taking a sip of his beer, he grinned at her. "Hey, what did you expect? After all, we _are_ meeting all these people because our graduation was five years ago."

"And that means we absolutely have to talk about being snotty-nosed little brats and hormonal adolescents? Splendid," Rose replied drily.

"I recall you still being a snotty-nosed adolescent. Nothing hormonal whatsoever there."

"Prat."

Laughing, Scorpius dodged her half-serious swat at his arm. "Say it isn't true."

"It isn't true," she obediently repeated.

Rose was trying hard to keep from giggling at the astounded face he made as he heard her announcement.

"Really?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied. "Even you must have caught me looking at Anthony Greengrass' toned butt in fifth year. At that time I was fairly in love with him, I think."

Scorpius gulped down more beer.

"And of course there was this other guy that I liked, but he never saw me as a girl to go out with," Rose continued. Quickly she also took a sip of her beer.

"Nervous?" Scorpius teased her.

"Sitting by your side? Never."

* * *

Time passed.

Minutes flew by. Names, faces, smiles, laughter. Still they sat there, together. Scorpius was on his fourth beer, while Rose attempted to finish off her third.

"Want to join the fun?" Albus Potter yelled at them from a table off to the left. People seemed to be having fun there, Rose thought.

"Come on, let's go." She got up, pulling Scorpius to his feet as she went.

He had never been very tall. Nor was there any excess fat over his lean muscles. If anything, Rose would have called him skinny. Although Scorpius would probably never own up to it, she could kick his pasty white butt any time she wanted.

Except, of course, that she did not actually know his butt was pasty white.

As he stood next to her, she briefly reflected on how nothing had changed between them in what seemed like forever. To her, they had been friends always. Always only extended back to their third year at Hogwarts, when one day she had finally worked up the nerve to talk to the timid blond Ravenclaw. She had been in Hufflepuff then, friendly, bubbly, outgoing, but the shy boy who never strayed far from the shadows intrigued her.

"Rose?"

His voice brought her back from her reverie. "Yes," she answered, blinking rapidly as though she could shake the memories from her retinas if she so desired. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

It had taken them a long time to go from their comfortable seats at the bar to the table where Albus was sitting. Somehow, Rose seemed to meet everyone she knew, plus their grandmothers and newborn babies, on their way through the room. Courtesies were exchanged over glasses that kept winding up empty. Someone always offered to bring a refill.

It was their night of celebration, wasn't it, and when you were meeting old friends you could indulge for once.

Scorpius seemed to grow more anxious by the minute, standing mutely by her side while she tried to end a conversation with Valentina Longbottom.

Valentina had been Scorpius' crush for all of their fourth and fifth years. Rose had heard many great things about Valentina during that time, since at that time Scorpius never stopped talking about her. Now, however, he was distinctly embarrassed.

* * *

Scorpius took another sip of his beer.

"Don't be like that!" Rose pouted at him. "It's not because now you're embarrassed of your crush on her that you get to stand there and to that shy and silent thing you do all the time."

"And why not?"

"Because this is a social function. Did you notice the key part in that? So-cial. Social. As in talking to people. Smiling. Being nice."

"Drinking?" he offered hopefully.

"Not only," she resolutely said.

On impulse, she snatched away his beer.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" he complained.

Rose grinned. Then she danced away, out of his reach. He followed her, mesmerised by the smile on her lips.

By the time he noticed she was steering him towards Albus' Firewhisky-drinking group of friends, it was too late. He couldn't very well stop there. He'd look like even more of an idiot.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he murmured as he caught up with her.

She only glanced at him briefly.

* * *

Scorpius went to fetch them both glasses of Firewhisky. Firewhisky that Albus poured liberally from the two open bottles in the middle of the crowd.

"Here you go." He handed Rose her drink.

"Rose and Scorpius are finally here," Albus cheered. "So let them start a new round."

Agreement was nodded all around and people began to look at them.

"Are they expecting something?" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear.

She giggled. "Sure they are - never have I ever stayed with a guy when we weren't getting along in bed."

Groaning, almost half of the crowd reached for their glasses. Some hurt or amused glances were exchanged. But Scorpius didn't have a drink.

"Now you, Scorpius," Albus slurred. "Go on."

He shook his head. "Never have I ever-"

"Go on," Rose smiled at him.

"Never have I ever had sex on a broom."

All but three persons took a shot of Firewhisky.

"Never have I ever gone swimming naked with the Giant Squid." Francesca Boot.

"Ne'er 've I 'er had a threes'me." Antonius Flint.

"Never have I ever wanted my best friend for more than seven years." Albus.

Rose drank, quickly. As did Scorpius.

They looked at the floor. The others. Anything but each other. People around them were whispering excitedly.

"Is it true?" A wide-eyed woman with blonde hair asked.

"Those two? I'd thought they'd got it over with ages ago," her neighbour whispered.

Albus grinned.

Rose looked at Scorpius. He was blushing, madly, and he didn't dare look at her. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the area below her shoulders.

Still, Albus was grinning.

That was when Rose decided she couldn't stand their stupid smirking faces any longer. She took Scorpius by the hand and pulled him along, away from the cheering crowd, from the Firewhisky and stupid smirking Albus, into the empty corridor, until they had reached the next corner.

* * *

His lips were on hers. Finally.

It was all she had fantasised about that evening, when she had seen his lips touching a glass to take a sip, observed his mouth speaking and curving into a smile when he looked at her. But she hadn't dared hope that this man truly was interested in her.

Now, however—she ground against him—she had no doubts. His hands were on her back, gliding down over smooth fabric and pulling her closer.

Rose gasped, breaking the kiss. "More," she whispered against his lips, "more."

Scorpius obliged her, of course he did. He pulled her into him hard, grinding his body into hers. They soon found a rhythm, steady, fast and completely arousing. Her hands were busy pushing Scorpius against the wall, for more friction, added leverage. She needed imore/i.

More than this ceaseless, maddening friction. More of his hands on her thighs, her ass, then up to her shoulders and just barely grazing the sides of her breasts on the way down. More of his lips, on hers on her cheek, sliding down her throat, licking, biting and oooh -

"Don't stop."

Surely it could not be that this timid man would be so bold now. His lips, nevertheless, belied his usual shyness. He bent her back, slowly, delicately, while his mouth feasted on her throat, her neck, the swell of her breasts and then she felt teeth tugging at her nipple through the dress and she was running her hands along the wall, looking for something to hold on to.

Scorpius held her. When he looked up at her, his lips curved into a familiar smirk.

"Good?" he simply asked.

She could only nod. Alcohol made her brain fuzzy, always—damn that Firewhisky, damn Albus—but this was better than an alcohol-induced fever. She was drunk on his nearness.

Rose almost yanked down her dress.

In a flash, his lips were running over them, almost reverently, until his tongue found a nipple and teased it into submission. She gasped. Then she ground her pelvis into his. She felt the evidence of his arousal hard against her belly, beneath those traditional robes.

She ground again, and suddenly she was up again, straight and flush against his hard lean body and it was glorious to feel every inch of him. Rose wanted him now. No more pretty games.

She licked her lips, and as he leaned forward slightly to kiss her, her tiny hand searched for the opening of his robes. There it was, plain and simple, and she slid her hand inside. She ran it over expanses of smooth flesh, naked. Her nails along his hipbone elicited a groan.

"Rose..."

There it was, yes, his cock hard and ready and demanding in her tiny hand. She ran a finger around the top, then carefully pulled the foreskin over it and back.

"Rose..."

Her hand was moving in earnest now, pulling and grazing and taking his entire length into her hand. In the meantime, her left hand had found his balls, carefully cupping them while her thumb caressed the soft flesh. Scorpius' breath was laboured against her lips, and she felt his muscles tense.

"Rose..."

She kissed him again, hard. Her tongue caught his and stroked it like she was stroking his cock between their bodies.

Scorpius took her shoulders and pushed her away. She wanted to look at him, to ask him what was going on, but her brain was a muddled haze of alcohol and pleasure and he was down on his knees in front of her anyway.

The first thing she felt were his fingers on her thighs, pushing up her dress. Afterwards she felt his mouth, soft, a few inches left of where she wanted it most. He seemed content to linger there.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, get on with it," she whimpered.

His lips were on her. His tongue was parting her labia, licking and probing and yesss, there, just right. He continued to flick against that spot and Rose inhaled sharply. A finger teased the opening of her cunt, and it was just right, right there, please, now, and it was inside and his tongue was doing wonderful things to her clit. She held her balance, barely, as her upper body almost slumped against the wall above his head. It was too much. _Just there._

"Yes."

He was sitting down and pulling her onto him, and somehow it all seemed to make sense. She felt his cock against her labia, pulsing and pushing. Was she really this wet? He sat, legs stretched out, with his back to the wall, her kneeling above him. She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling the rough stone wall beneath her fingertips. Were they really having sex in a corridor for everyone to see? But it didn't matter, it didn't matter, because those people watching or not could not feel his cock pushing into her, filling her and they weren't feeling his fingers pinching her nipples.

She was riding him, rising and falling in a shaky rhythm. His cock felt wonderful. And yes, there, it was hitting all the right spots and stretching her. She could feel his fingers, never stopping, and heard his harsh breath next to her ear. Shivering, she picked up her pace, but it wasn't necessary because he was bucking up beneath her with all his might and ooh so full, so fast, there, there. A second or maybe five minutes later his breath quickened and one of his hands found its way down beneath their undulating bodies to rub her clit. His cock was in and out of her, in and out, in and out, stretching, gone, there, yes, and his fingers, oh, and she could hear he was almost there but not quite. She loved that, because with his body and his cock and his fingers now she was so close, so close – he had to continue, oooh. He did and then she felt his cock inside her and the touch on her clit and she shivered again, bending her head backwards and arching above him and it was pulsating and clenching and ooh the pleasure of her orgasm made her keen with delight.

She felt him shiver beneath her, too, heard him groan loudly through the pleasure, right into her ear and she could have sworn she felt his cock twitch inside her when he whispered her name, again and again.

They remained like this for an undetermined amount of time, their breath loud in the sudden silence. At one point, Rose was sure she felt Scorpius put his arms around her and guide them both down to the ground, but her fuzzy mind was already spiralling away to sleep.

lyre_flowers on LJ / Anna Scathach on FFN


End file.
